Dance With Me
by arenaCeous
Summary: Heaven wanted him, and there was nothing she could do.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Okay so Cho is not mine, but Cedric is mine. yes you heard me, or read me.. -- ALL MINE ! (I joke I joke I kid I kid)

A/N: So I figure I don't give Cho enough credit. I mean I hated her in the fifth book, and I constantly complained about how she acted. However I have no right to judge her or do anything along those lines. Her boyfriend died, everyone's entitled to sorrow and heartbreak. So Cho Chang, this is for you...

* * *

"Look at her hair, it's so beaufiful and silky, and her skin's so white."

She would stare at herself in the mirror of the girl's lavatory. Her eyes were red from crying. They're always red. She was red faced and splotchy, and her hair was straw.

She could no longer view herself like she did before; before_ it_ happened.

"God Cho," her friends would say enviously, "I wish I was you."

And she would laugh and brush it off like it was nothing; like it wasn't that great to be her.

Because it wasn't.

They all wanted to be Cho Chang; smart ravenclaw seeker, they all wished they were her.

Of course they all wished their boyfriend would die.

There he was; standing there in all his glory. Everyone was infatuated with him. He was was Hogwarts' hero, but still the kind loyal Hufflepuff he was before the tournament. He was there.

And then he wasn't.

They didn't know her well enough to figure out that she fell in love with him.

Before the music played, he held her elbow and she rested lightly against him.

"Dance with me," he whispered into her ear.

He was heaven.

And he chose her.

But heavenwanted him.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: uh. don't own 'em..

A/N: yes, I play online HP role playing, and so my character's boyfriend just died. I'm relating the feelings because they're similar, and I wish maybe we had more backstory on Cedric and Cho. Okay I rant and ramble while you just want to get to the story (hopefully) enjoy (:

* * *

Harry didn't deserve this. She didn't deserve him.

Everyone talked, she knew they did. She would walk past them in the hall, the girls she called friend, and they would nod and smile at her. The minute they think she was out of earshot, they do what they do best.

Hearing more than wants to she quickly walks to the nearest classroom and shuts the door behind her. Their words struck her like a bolt of lightning.

"How shameless could she be?"

"Roger Davies told me about her meltdown on poor Harry on Valentine's day. He deserves so much better than _her_."

"If only Cedric could see her now."

_Cedric_ . . .

His name echoed in her brain a million times over. They bounced off the walls and the pain was excruciating, she couldn't remember the last time she had felt this bad.

The summer after he died, all she could do was wonder and cry. She'd sit alone in her room and talk to him, hoping somehow he'd be able to reach her.

"I didn't do anything wrong," she said quietly to herself as she rummaged around her four poster bed and through her trunk. "Why did he leave?" The train was leaving in four hours, and all her clothes and belongings lay scattered around the room. She was the only one in the room, all her roommates were packed and in the Great Hall, saying goodbye to all their friends.

He didn't leave anything behind.

She needed something, _anything_ that would prove that he was once there and that he wasn't just a figment of her imagination. He didn't give her any presents; she didn't want any from him. However thinking back on it, she wished she had something to remember him by.

All she had were memories.

If she told anyone she had loved him, they'd laugh it off and tell her differently.

"You're only fifteen, too young to be in love."

But as they stood outside the entrance to her common room after the Yule ball, she knew there was something between them, and at that moment she couldn't understand why this handsome champion, would pick a little fifth year such as herself

"_Goodnight," he whispered to her as they stopped in front of her common room. Her hand was still in his and her heart felt like an Olympic runner, racing a mile a minute. _

"_Night," she said in a soft voice, smiling cutely at him. _

_And he kissed her._

She had the thoughts any normal fifteen year old girl would have. She figured they could have a lasting relationship. She obviously didn't see pretty grandchildren and a house in the country with him, but she saw someone she could be with; someone who wouldn't judge her.

She didn't see him dying. Nobody in their right mind could imagine the death of someone they loved.

She never did find anything that belonged to him, so all she had were her memories . . .

_. . . And Harry_

It was a horrible thing to do, but Harry was her only link to Cedric.

He saw Cedric die; he brought his body back with him at the cost of his life.

She did have feelings for Harry, but she wasn't sure whether or not they were genuine or if they were feelings still connected to her love for Cedric.

She didn't mean to go psychotic on him. She thought he understood her. She was so upset with him for not wanting to discuss Cedric. She needed him to understand what _she_ was going through.

And it didn't occur to her till later that she never bothered to think of what _he_ was going through.

Harry deserved more than that. She liked him, but she didn't love him. She knew she'd eventually have to let go of Cedric, but letting go meant so many things she wasn't ready for.

Letting go meant accepting that he was dead.

However she did accept it; she wasn't stupid contrary to popular belief. When she saw his body lying there she accepted it at that moment.

But the fact that he was never coming back . . .

It just hit her now.


End file.
